


Emmy’s Date Friction

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mayim develops a small friction few days before Emmys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmy’s Date Friction

“Can you please be my date for Emmys this Sunday?” Mayim’s eyes twinkled as she asked him out. Jim’s face remained straight and uninterested, he rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend to accompany you?” He retorted causing the delight on her face to fade out of curiosity.

“My boyfriend?” She asked. “Yeah. Rob?” He replied. She paused for a moment and felt a bit anxious realizing how he seem disappointed with her closeness to Rob and to other men. “He’s not my boyfri-”

“Sure. Sure. Showbiz.” He squelched. “I’m busy the whole week.” He replied. “Until Sunday?” She asked, still feeling hopeful. “Sunday is part of the week, right?” He replied and senselessly browsed his phone just to show her how uninterested he was.

She started to feel down. “You can’t come with me and be my date on Sunday?” She asked. “I told you, I’m busy.” He replied and sat down the couch as he continued browsing his phone. “But I want you to be my date…” She tried to persuade him but he was still cold. “Please?” She continued. “I have plans. Sorry.” He replied. She felt sad from being rejected, she wanted him to be there with her during that day but she knew he was disappointed with her and she didn’t wanna nag him further. “Do you still have any business here? I’m gonna take a nap.” He informed her. “Alright. I’m gonna go. Have a good sleep…” She replied and walked out of his room. He felt annoyed for her not trying harder. He thought that maybe she didn’t try harder because she’s getting some other men to be her date and it annoyed him ever more.

-

It was early morning of Sunday, Jim went out to the mart when he suddenly saw Rob. “Rob?” He asked. “Hey, Jim?” The both greeted each other.

Jim wondered why he was there. “Aren’t you going with Mayim on Emmys tonight?” He asked making him chuckle. “No. No. I thought you were the one going with her.” Rob replied.

“Me? No.” Jim chuckled. “Really? I tried asking her out for Emmys like what I used to but she said she wants to have you as her date so I really thought you’ll be going with her.” He shared making Jim realize that what he has been thinking about her was wrong the whole time.

“Hey. Jim? Are you alright?” Rob asked as he seemed to pause and look blankly in front of him. “I have to go.” Jim walked away seeming to be in hurry.

Along the road back to his house, he checked his phone and it was ten AM in the morning already. He rang up Heather’s phone.

H: Hello? Jim?  
J: Hey! Heather.  
H: Hey! Jim. What’s up?  
J: Yeah, uhm, is Mayim with you?  
H: I’m at her house. Patrick just started to get her make up on.   
J: Oh. Okay. Uh…   
H: Do you want me to give her the phone-  
J: No! No. No. I mean, no I wanna talk to you. Don’t let her know we’re talking.  
H: Oh. Okay?

Mayim was at her room getting her make up on while Heather stayed at the living room talking to Jim.

J: You mean she has no date?  
H: Yeah, she’s going solo because she said you have plans. She asked you to accompany her, right?

Jim realized how sincere she was when she said she wants him to be her date for that evening.

J: Heather, do you think I can catch up if I go there, at her house, and be her date?  
H: Really? But don’t you have plans?  
J: I’ll clear up my schedule for her.   
H: Really? Wow. Uhm, she’ll be so happy if you would come!  
J: You think so? So… I’ll get myself ready now and go there in about an hour? Don’t tell her about this. I wanna surprise her.   
H: Sure! Sure!

Heather felt thrilled. Jim felt excited and thought about surprising her to make it up to her.

-

Jim got his finest suit on and had some help from his friend for his light make up. Afterwards, he drove to Mayim’s house and Heather assisted him without Mayim knowing.

He entered her room. Patrick Tumey was doing her eyeshadow and she was facing back the door — disabling her to see his presence. Heather placed her finger on her lips telling Patrick to keep quiet about Jim’s presence.

He was badly mesmerized as he saw her reflection. Her brown hair were curled with volumes, her lips were naturally pink, her cheeks were rosy and she was wearing some black unique piece of Ellie Saab’s winter collection. He gazed at her appreciating every part of her and he couldn’t see any imperfections.

Patrick finished doing Mayim’s eye make up. He made her open her eyes to check the make up’s output and it was perfect. She stood up and checked herself through her reflection.

“Wow.” She uttered and looked at Patrick making it inevitable for her to see Jim standing while watching her getting her make up on.

“Jim?” She uttered in surprise as her eyes brighten up upon seeing him. He smiled at her. “Uh. Wow.” She uttered and immediately strode to him and hugged him tight. “I thought you have plans?” She asked in the midst of the hug. “I wouldn’t miss the chance of seeing you win an Emmy this time.” He replied. She broke from the hug and they gazed upon each other smiling. They were both speechless and intoxicated.

She was so happy to have him as her date and to have him around. He was so mesmerized by her and was so happy to see her happy with him.

“Wow. Too much love in this room.” Heather teased them cutting off their gazing silence. They chuckled.

“I’m so glad you made it. Thank you.” She sincerely uttered. Jim smiled at her and looked at Heather seeming to infer a message.

“Oh. Uhm.” Heather uttered and called Patrick’s attention for them to leave the room and give the two some privacy. Mayim and Jim watched the two go before they went back on gazing at each other.

“Thank you for making time for me.” She uttered to avoid an awkward silence. “I’m sorry for being… An ass… When you asked me out.” He apologized. She giggled. “No. You’re not an ass.” She retorted.

“I’m so excited to see you take home an Emmy this time.” He smiled at her and held her waist as her palms rested on his chest. “I hope so. But with you around, I feel like I’m already winning.” She retorted making him blush. His smile widened upon hearing her.

He gently kissed her forehead and embraced her in his arms. He couldn’t think of any other words for her, the moment was very sentimental. All he could ever think was she was happy with his presence and he couldn’t get any prouder for her being nominated and hopefully, winning.

-END-


End file.
